


a day in the life of the kord-carter family

by AdhdBarryAllen



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU
Genre: AU where everyone is happy and nothing hurts, Boostle Giftathon 2017, Domestic Bliss, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, god theyre so in love...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/AdhdBarryAllen
Summary: Contrary to most people, Booster Kord-Carter does not hate Mondays.





	a day in the life of the kord-carter family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipushit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipushit/gifts).



> this is my boostlethon gift for lactonic!! i love your art btw...  
> i kinda mashed two of your prompts together, one being ted and booster being domestic fools, ted is chubby, etc. the other one was booster finding out rip was him and ted's kid. SO i give to you domestic bliss with ted and booster being the most adorable dads. and booster is trans cause that's just The Law. plus naming yourself booster is just trans culture.  
> hope you like it!!

Booster wakes up at six in the morning, ready to get a head start on the day. Ted is still asleep—he isn’t the morning person that Booster is. Every time he looks over at the sleeping form of his husband, he can’t help the way his heart swells up with adoration.

He looks so perfect like this, sprawled on his back, one arm draped across Booster and his shirt rolled up exposing his belly. Booster wants to kiss every inch of the man until he wakes up. Even while Ted snores, drooling on the pillow, Booster couldn’t feel luckier.

Booster almost stays in bed, tempted to never leave the cushiony warmth that Ted inadvertently provides, but the kid will be awake soon, and Booster tries to have breakfast ready before then.

He gets dressed, tugging on his binder, his most comfortable jeans, and a faded Booster Gold Fan Club shirt to go with it. He then exits the bedroom and leaves for the kitchen. Booster starts the coffee maker and checks the fridge, glad to see that they have enough eggs for him to make a meal. As the coffee pot gurgles, Booster heats up the pan, snagging the Blue Beetle apron he’d bought last year as a semi-joke and tying it around his waist. It’s modeled after Jaime’s Blue Beetle costume instead of Ted’s but Jaime is a good kid and Booster is more than proud to wear it. The eggs sizzle and pop on the pan, sunny side up just like Ted likes them. He makes his own eggs and Rip’s scrambled—the toddler will _only_ eat them scrambled.

The coffee is ready and the eggs are just about done, so Booster serves them up with a side of fresh fruit he’d bought at the farmer’s market yesterday and gets to work on making Ted’s lunch.

It’s a Monday, and Mondays mean Ted leaves the house later, but he also stays at work late too. Not to mention he’s usually swamped with meetings all day. Booster has Ted’s secretary keep him up to date on Ted’s schedule so he knows when to pack him a larger lunch; Ted has a bad habit of forgetting to take care of himself when he’s at the office late. Then, he starts on a lunch for him and Rip to eat in the park later.

Contrary to most people, Booster Kord-Carter does not hate Mondays. For most, Mondays are the start of a grueling work week, but for Booster, he finds the start of the week to be his most productive. Mondays are when he cleans the house, takes Rip to the park, and plans all their meals for the week.

Before the baby, Booster’s work week consisted of hero-ing full time with Ted. Ripley Kord-Carter being born was the surprise that changed that. They hadn’t planned on a child, and it certainly did send their life plans spinning on their head, but Rip isn’t something either of them could ever regret. Now, Ted works at the company on week days and fits in a few missions as Blue Beetle when he’s needed, and Booster stays at home with their son.

Booster had been convinced he would hate being a stay at home dad, but if he’s being honest, he kind of loves it. He might miss being a hero at times, but getting to watch Rip grow up makes hanging up the suit a worthy sacrifice. Spending time with Rip every day, being able to keep the house clean and have dinner ready when Ted got home, it was the sort of domestic bliss he’d never thought he could have until Rip was born. Being a house husband _suits_ him—he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Just as Booster finishes with lunches, Ted emerges from their bedroom, dragging his unicorn slippers across the floor as he rubs at his still-sleepy eyes.

“Coffee’s in the pot, babe. I’ll wake Rip up,” Booster says, planting a kiss on Ted’s cheek as he walks past him. Ted smiles warmly in response, but isn’t quite awake enough to say anything back.

Booster reaches Rip’s room and eases open the door. He’s greeted by the familiar dinosaur stickers, Greek gods, aliens, and planets of the near future. It’s not an understatement to say that Rip’s room looks like a history book threw up. That’s Ted’s fault, really. During their decorating, he couldn’t decide which era to model the nursery after, so he picked them all.

Their son is still sleeping, but he has that little crinkle to his nose that Booster has come to learn means he’s close to waking up. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to let him sleep a little longer. He opts to rummage through Rip’s clothes instead, picking out his outfit for the day.

Soon enough, Rip’s eyelids flicker open as he grumbles awake. Booster smiles happily and scoops the child into his arms.

“Good morning, little man! I made breakfast for you and Papa, you ready to have an _awesome_ day?” He says, his enthusiasm clearly not reaching Rip, who _harrumphs_ in response.

When they return to the kitchen, Ted is already sitting at the table, newspaper in his hand and eggs on his fork. Booster sits Rip down in his high chair and tries to convince him to eat his breakfast.

“You two have any fun plans today?” Ted asks, grinning. Rip claps his hands happily in response, knocking fruit on the floor.

“Oh, definitely. Rip and I are headed to that park by the waterfront later, then I figure we’ll walk around town some, maybe stop by the library?”

“God, that sounds so much more interesting than board meetings. You wanna take my place?”

Booster snorts. “Not in a _million_ years, Ted.”

“Worth a try,” Ted sighs. “Anyways, I’m not sure how late I’ll be, but I’m gonna try and leave as early as I can. No Blue Beetle tonight, I want to at least be home in time to put Rip to bed—he likes my stories better.”

“He does _not_!”

“Does too!”

The two stick out their tongues and Rip does the same, blowing a raspberry and giggling at himself.

Monday is always a lazy morning—the best kind of morning, in Booster’s opinion. But even still, it passes much too quickly for his liking. It’s 8:30 now, the time Ted has to leave for work.

“You sure I shouldn’t wear the red tie?” Ted asks for the umpteenth time as he stands with one foot out the door.

Booster rolls his eyes, shifting Rip higher up on his hip. “When have I ever made a bad fashion choice?”

“The eighties?”

“That doesn’t count, the 80’s were a _terrible_ time for fashion for _everyone._ The history books didn’t prepare me nearly enough for the horrors of shoulder pads. Besides, you have a much worse track record than I do,” Booster laughs, giving Ted a playful shove.

“You got me there,” Ted replies. “Hey, you sure you don’t want me to pick up dinner on the way home?”

“Nope, I’ve got _plans_ ,” says Booster, wiggling his eyebrows, and Ted knows better than to question that look.

“Okay, okay, I get the message. Now, I better get going before you two make me late again.” He gives Rip a smooch on the head, then moves to kiss Booster.

Maybe Ted had been trying for a peck on the lips, but Booster fists his jacket with his free hand and deepens the kiss. It’s messy and wonderful, and never fails to make Ted’s heart race like it’s the very first time. Booster always kisses Ted like it’s the last time he’ll see him.

“Okay, now I’m definitely late,” Ted says, running a hand through his curls.

“You’re the boss, I don’t think they’re allowed to complain,” Booster teases, giving his husband a pat on the chest. “Now go! Be the boss, do your CEO thing.”

“Will do,” Ted laughs, saluting with one hand and lifting his briefcase and lunch with the other. Then he’s climbing into his car and driving away towards another work day.

“Well, it’s just me and you, kid,” Booster says to Rip, tapping him playfully on the nose. Rip grins widely and wraps a tiny hand around Booster’s finger. “That’s quite the grip there, little man. Do you have some sort of super strength I don’t know about yet?”

“Soopah!” Rip giggles.

“Yep, super, just like your daddies!” His heart swells with pride and affection for this tiny human, who somehow is _all theirs_. Rip looks so much like Ted when he smiles, there’s no doubt who his parents are.

The rest of Booster’s day passes as expected; He sweeps, dusts, and follows his general housework routine while Rip entertains himself in his playpen and Beyoncé plays through the speakers.  Somehow, Rip manages to snag Booster’s flight ring when he isn't paying attention. Rip is a little too good at being stealthy at times. Booster can only worry about what kind of trouble that will get him into as he gets older and more coordinated. His floating toddler crashing into him is _quite_ the surprise. At least he ran into Booster instead of the hard furniture.

“Oof, careful there kiddo.” He pries the ring from Rip’s steel trap of a hand, and immediately his son’s bottom lip starts to quiver.

“Up! Wan’ up!” Rip pouts. Any second now, this will devolve into a tantrum.

“If you insist, _m'lord_ ,” Booster sighs. Ted is much better at saying no; Rip can give Booster one look with those big brown eyes and he caves.

He slides the flight ring down onto his middle finger where it belongs, right next to his wedding ring. Booster cradles Rip in his arms lifting them a few inches off the ground and spins a few slow circles. Rip giggles and claps his hands, positively _ecstatic_.

“You’re getting pretty restless, huh.” Booster comments, setting Rip back down on the ground (to his dismay). “Guess there’s no harm in heading out early.”

It’s noon by now as they head to the park. The park is only a few blocks away from home, which had been one of the highlights of buying the house. Rip walks alongside him, holding his hand the whole time. He started walking fairly early, but he’s still somewhat unsteady on his feet, so Booster brings the stroller too, ready for when he gets tired. That, and it’s a great place to put their library books and the diaper bag.  

The sun is shining and the playground isn't too crowded, so Booster lets Rip run free while he watches, smiling from the park bench. Rip has the time of his life, though Booster _does_ have to stop Rip from trying to eat a handful of dirt (and one unlucky worm) a few times.

They take the bus to the library after a few hours of the park. It’s clear that Booster has managed to tire the toddler out as Rip dozes peacefully in the stroller. At the library, Booster picks up a few more picture books to read to Rip and a few romance novels for himself (the ones Ted loves to tease him about). By the time they get home, the sun is just starting to set.

Ted’s car is waiting for them in the driveway. He did say he would be home early, but Booster hadn’t been sure if it would actually _happen_ .  When he opens the door, Booster is greeted by the smell of something _good_ cooking. He hoists Rip out of the stroller, feeling him wake slowly against his shoulder, and heads to the kitchen to kiss his husband hello.

“Who let you in the kitchen? I thought I told you _I_ was making dinner,” Booster teases.

“Keep saying things like that and you won’t get a single bite of Grandma Kord’s secret spaghetti sauce recipe,” Ted quips back.

“ _Nooooo!_ _”_ Booster cries. Rip looks up at him quizzically.

“Oh, stop that.” Ted offers a spoonful of the sauce to Booster, which judging by the noise he makes, is an adequate apology. “I know you said you were making dinner but I… actually got off work early for once and what can I say? I love surprising you.”

“Well, I love _you_.”

“Sap.”

“Only for you, baby.” Booster pauses. “And Rip.”

“Me too, buddy, me too.”

After dinner, Ted and Booster succeed in telling the most backwards bedtime story as they try to recall the details of one of their many JLI missions for Rip. It would be more accurate to say they spent the entirety of the story arguing about how _exactly_ the mission went down ( “ _Because the Kite Man thing was in the Appalachian Mountains, Booster_ ”), but it puts Rip to sleep all the same.

It’s the end of the night now, and Booster lies in bed, comfortably curled against Ted’s side as he nears the end of his book. It’s been a long Monday, but certainly not a boring one. Booster feels his eyelids drooping as he fights to stay awake just a little bit longer, not ready to let the day go. Ted, astute as always, notices this.

“If you’re falling asleep I can turn out the light,” he offers.

“No. ‘m not tired yet.”

Ted rolls his eyes. He takes off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand as he reaches to flick off the light.

“Tired now?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“But you _love_ me.”

“Yeah,” Ted chuckles. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing these nerds and i have to say i loved it and i hope to do it again soon.  
> outtakes:  
> ted and booster arguing about who should do laundry cause booster hates touching dirty clothes and thinks its a waste of water but ted keeps telling him he _really_ needs to wash his binder.  
>  special thanks to cas and cece for the motivation and ideas, and to bette for the last minute beta!


End file.
